Hot Dealings
by NancyDfan
Summary: Things get heated in D.C.


**Author's Note: This is a request for ForTheLoveOfCats. I apologize for taking so long! Feel free to request again. I owe you one for taking so long. I scrapped a lot of ideas so I hope you like this! =)**

**Slash between Sinclair/Alejandro from SSH. Don't like; don't read. **

**I don't own Nancy Drew. This is a good thing. Trust me. **

**Rating: T – slash pairing and some heated moments. **

* * *

It was hot. Too hot. Sinclair shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The board had once again gathered to discuss the legality of certain artifacts residing in the Beech Hill Museum. The Mexican Consulate and its frontrunner Alejandro Del Rio stood as a relentless foe, and Sinclair had about all he could take of them.

Alejandro was a pain in the ass. This Sinclair felt certain about. It wasn't until his arrival did such scrutiny on his artifacts appear. If it wasn't one thing, it was another, and Sinclair could not name the amount of meetings Alejandro had forced during his short time. Simply thinking about it made his blood boil, and the July heat helped none.

"This is unacceptable."

The soft accent broke Sinclair's thoughts. "It's the best we have to offer."

"Then the Consulate has no other choice but to put a suspension on any dealings from you until further notice due to suspicion of illegal activity."

"You can't do that!" Sinclair's face turned bright red.

Alejandro merely shrugged. "I can, and I will. Until further notice. I suggest you find some means of verifying the legality of each of your dealings." With a swift motion, he stood and walked from the room.

Sinclair slammed his pen down furious. He grabbed his briefcase and chased after Alejandro. He caught up to him and spun him in the hallway. "You have a lot of nerve."

"Me? You're referring to me now?"

"Yes, you! How can you do this? You're just blocking me on purpose. This isn't about justice for 'Mexico' or whatever the hell you call it. It's about revenge, spiteful revenge on me."

Alejandro seemed unfazed. "I care only for Mexico and her rich history. You mean nothing to me."

Sinclair pushed closer until they shared breath. "Oh really nothing?"

The art dealer thought he saw indecision flicker across the other man's face before stony resolution returned. "I am certain."

"Well, you know what, I'm not. You can pretend all you want, but I'm not stupid. I can see through your façade."

The young Mexican took a sharp breath. "You know there will always be bad blood between us. It can be no other way."

"We could try."

Alejandro looked thoughtful but undecided. "Taylor, we can't."

He looked so sad and sincere that Sinclair almost let it go. Almost.

Sinclair turned away for a second. "Yeah, sure." With force, he grabbed Alejandro and kissed him.

The kiss heated quickly, and Sinclair pressed the other man against the wall. They kissed, grabbed, and grew senseless as the seconds passed.

With a half pained look, Alejandro pulled apart. "We can't. Not here."

Sinclair felt breathless. "But,"

"But," Alejandro echoed with a smirk. "My office is this way."

The pair slipped away forgetting all about the art dealer's briefcase sitting in the hallway. When they were secured in privacy, they ripped at clothes and pulled close forbidding distance to form between them again. If it was hot before, it had rose 20 degrees.

"Mhmm, need you," Sinclair murmured into the other man's neck. "Always needed you."

Alejandro looked down. "Taylor, you know how I feel. You know that I have always-"

"Sinclair!"

A sharp voice broke into the older man's thoughts. He started and glanced around delirious. Instead of the private office, he once again sat around the conference table; discussions still unsaid. Colleagues and enemies stared at his red face. Alejandro raised an eyebrow his way.

"Um, please excuse me. My apologies," Sinclair announced dumbly before slipping out of the room. He raced to the nearest restroom and into the privacy of his thoughts.

He was an idiot. A complete idiot. How could he let his mind drift to unrealistic fantasies? How could he lose it like that? There would never be anything between him and Alejandro. Not anymore. The past was the past, and the lines had been drawn. Sinclair simply needed to accept it.

Even his dreams refused to allow him to hear the words _I love you._


End file.
